Un Desastroso Primer Día
by LuzAllende
Summary: Hinamori Momo está contenta porque al fin, después de tanto esfuerzo, logró conseguir que la ascendieran al puesto de Teniente, pero no de cualquier división, ella ahora era la Teniente de la Quinta División, cuyo capitán era Sosuke Aizen, el hombre al que admiraba profundamente y que, para su desgracia, la hacía cometer torpezas, hasta tal punto de derramar el té sobre él.
¡Que hay genteee! como están?! que es de su vida?! Aquí les traigo una pequeña historia que se me había ocurrido hace algún tiempo y al fin me decidí a traerles mi loca idea. Y bueh... aquí está ^^

Disclaimer: Bleach no es de mi propiedad; pertenece a Tite Kubo-sama.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

Primer Día Como Teniente

Era un día normal y tranquilo en el Seireitei, no habían alarmas de Hollows, Yachiru haciendo de las suyas, Kyoraku durmiendo en algún techo... todo era muy calmado, menos para cierta shinigami de ojos castaños y cabello recogido en un moño. Hinamori Momo había sido promovida a Teniente, pero no de cualquier escuadrón, había sido promovida a Teniente del Quinto escuadrón, cuyo capitán era nada más y nada menos que Sousuke Aizen, el hombre al que había admirado desde que lo vio la primera vez en la Academia Shinigami. De verdad estaba nerviosa. ¿y si confundía los reportes?¿y si accidentalmente regaba el té sobre él? y peor aún ¿si se enojaba con ella y la destituía de su cargo de Teniente que logró conseguir con tanto esfuerzo? no, no podía ser tan malo, él no era así, él era un hombre amable. Sacudió su cabeza alejando todos esos malos pensamientos.

Ese día temprano habían venido unos shinigamis a mudar todas sus cosas a la que sería su habitación en el quinto escuadrón, ahora solo le faltaba reportarse con el capitán de la misma. Así que con paso apresurado y nervioso se encaminó al quinto escuadrón.

\- ay no! ya voy tarde. Eso me pasa por quedarme hasta tarde con Rangiku-san - decía al borde de un colapso nervioso mientras corría haciendo uso de su paso flash - tomaré un atajo - dijo empezando a saltar por los techos lo más rápido que podía. Cuando por fin estaba frente al quinto escuadrón, intentó arreglarse un poco, de seguro parecía una loca - vamos Momo, tu puedes - intentó darse ánimos.

Apenas entró al escuadrón, varios shinigamis de rango inferior la saludaban mostrando sus respetos a la nueva teniente de la división. Ella también les devolvía el saludo cortésmente. Sin darse cuenta se había olvidado de los nervios que la atormentaban desde temprano. Pero tan rápido como se fueron habían vuelto cuando se dio cuenta de que ya estaba frente a la puerta de la oficina del capitán.

Reuniendo el poco valor que le quedaba, toco la puerta para avisar de su presencia. Al escuchar un "adelante" con esa voz grave que tanto le gustaba, por poco casi se desmaya. Pero afortunadamente logró mantener la compostura. Corrió la puerta y ahí lo vio, sentado detrás de su escritorio lleno de montañas de papeles estaba el capitán de la Quinta división llenando unos reportes.

\- Buenos Días Hinamori-kun - saludó el castaño despegando su mirada unos instantes de los papeles para ver a la nueva teniente, sonriendo de forma tranquila.

\- B..Buenos días, Aizen-taicho - saludó nerviosa haciendo una reverencia un tanto brusca y con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas - he venido a reportarme como la nueva Teniente de la Quinta División, lista para comenzar a trabajar - dijo intentando sonar más confiada y ocultando un poco sus nervios.

\- Me alegra ver que estés tan entusiasmada. De hecho si tengo unos trabajos para ti - dijo tomando uno de los montones de informes que tenía sobre su escritorio - Como verás, el Capitán General nos ha enviado muchos informes - dijo con voz cansada - podrías ayudarme a llenarlos?

\- Por supuesto, capitán - dijo acercándose a tomar los informes para luego hacer un pequeña reverencia y retirarse a su nuevo despacho. Hasta ahora todo estaba saliendo bien, aún no había hecho algo estúpido o ridículo.

Alrededor del medio día había terminado de llenar los informes que le había dado Aizen, solo faltaba que él los firmara para poder entregarlos.

\- Aizen-taicho, ya terminé de llenar los informes que me dio - dijo haciéndose notar al otro lado de la puerta del despacho del castaño.

\- Bien, pasa y déjalos en el escritorio. Enseguida los firmo - dijo calmadamente - y si no es mucha molestia, podrías traerme una taza de té por favor? - pidió amablemente.

\- claro que no es molestia, enseguida se lo traigo Aizen-taicho - dijo sonriendo. Al cabo de unos minutos volvió con una taza de té caliente que había preparado con mucho cariño para su capitán. Pero no se fijó de un pequeño cojín que se encontraba en el suelo. Se tropezó y todo ocurrió en cámara lenta. El líquido caliente cayó sobre el castaño salpicando también parte de los informes que estaban sobre el escritorio. Para desgracia de la chica, uno de sus temores matutinos se había cumplido.

El despacho se sumió en un incómodo silencio y Momo no salía de su estado de shock. Y como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría se apresuró a buscar algo con que secar el líquido. Aizen solo rogaba que alguien le tirara agua fría, quien le hiciera ese grandísimo favor recibiría un trato especial cuando él tomara el puesto del Rey Espiritual y gobernara los cielos.

\- *está caliente... muy caliente... me quemo... por el Rey Espíritu alguien, quien sea, tíreme agua!* - pensaba internamente. Si se pudiera ver una caricatura de su Inner, se vería un mini-Aizen corriendo hasta llegar al estanque de peces en la mansión Kuchiki para lanzarse en él.

\- ¡Lo siento mucho Aizen-taicho!¡No era mi intención!¡Fue un accidente! - decía una desesperada Momo intentando secar el líquido que chorreaba del cabello y rostro del castaño, quien no hacía ni decía nada, asustando más a su teniente.

El futuro traidor hizo uso de su paciencia y autocontrol, y volteó a ver a Hinamori con su mirada amable y su sonrisa tranquilizadora - no te preocupes, Hinamori-kun, sé que no lo hiciste a propósito - dijo, colocando una mano sobre su cabeza - aunque es una lástima que algunos reportes se hayan echado a perder - levantó algunas hojas que escurrían. A Momo se le encogió el corazón de la culpa.

\- Los volveré a escribir, es lo menos que puedo hacer - dijo la teniente con seguridad intentando enmendar su error.

\- No, está bien, yo los escribiré - dijo el castaño

\- Pero...

\- Además, necesito que lleves éstos otros informes al primer escuadrón - le pasó una pila de papeles que se habían salvado del desastre. Momo miró a su capitán y éste solo le sonrió, a lo que ella se sonrojó inocentemente. No tenía sentido intentar hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

\- Hai, Aizen-taicho - tomó los informes y se retiró camino al primer escuadrón. Una vez el rieatsu de su teniente se alejó bastante, Aizen se quitó su máscara de niño bueno, de "yo no rompo ni un plato, no soy capaz de patear un perrito", y una expresión de molestia apareció en su rostro. Se levantó de su escritorio y se quitó el haori que aun chorreaba té. Iría a darse un baño antes de escribir los informes.

Durante todo el camino no podía dejar de pensar en el incidente con el té. Momo empezaba a considerar apuñalarse con su propia zanpakuto, aunque también era buena idea lanzarse de la cima del Sokyoku. Estaba muy apenada por la estupidez que había cometido, y para colmo ahora su capitán tenía más trabajo que hacer, cuando se supone que el Teniente debe ayudar a su capitán.

De repente chocó contra una delantera voluptuosa en exceso. Reconoció en seguida a la Teniente del décimo escuadrón, Rangiku Matsumoto, quien iba con una botella de sake. Era obvio que estaba ebria.

\- Lo siento Rangiku-san, no me fijé por donde iba - se disculpó Hinamori por haber chocado contra ella.

\- Oh! hip, no te preocupesh - dijo alegre la pelinaranja arrastrando las palabras, cuando se fijó en el grueso fajo de papeles que traía Momo en sus manos - Vashaa, pareshe que el quento, hip, eshcuadrón tiene muuusho, hip, trabajo, te pareshe hi, hip, te ashudo? - se ofreció.

\- pero, tu no tienes trabajo en tu escuadrón? - intentó razonar con la mujer voluptuosa.

\- Me, hip, escapé shin que mi taisho he diera cuenta, hip - dijo con con una sonrisa tonta, a lo que a Momo le rodó una gotita por la cabeza - Pero, hip, conoshiéndolo, sha debe eshtar, hip, bushcándome, hip, así que shi me ve con eshtosh, hip, informes penjará que eshtoy trabahando y, hip, no me obligará a volver al eshcuadrónj! - se entusiasmó. Momo no estaba del todo convencida considerando que la pelinaranja no estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

\- No lo sé, Rangiku-san, estás ebria y... - sin previo aviso la Teniente del décimo escuadrón le arrebató los informes de sus manos y se dio la vuelta para irse.

\- Déhamelo a mi!

Momo estuvo a punto de replicar, aunque pensándolo bien, podría aprovechar para regresar a ayudar a su capitán a terminar el papeleo. Esa idea la animó y se encaminó de nuevo a su escuadrón.

\- casi se me olvida! - dijo Hinamori deteniendo su paso a unos metros de Matsumoto - esos informes hay que llevarlos al primer escuadrón! - dijo casi gritando para que la pelinaranja la escuchara, para luego reanudar su marcha.

\- Hai! al tercer escuadrón - dijo totalmente segura de lo que había escuchado.

Momo había utilizado su shunpo para llegar más rápido al quinto ecuadrón. Una vez frente a la puerta del despacho de su capitán, le hizo saber que ya había regresado.

\- ya he vuelto, Aizen-taicho - dijo al tiempo que abría la puerta.

\- eso fue rápido, Hinamori-kun, ya entregaste los informes al primer escuadrón? - preguntó Aizen con una expresión sorprendida.

\- Hai *deben estar en camino, o eso espero* - pensó Momo. Estaba angustiada, tal vez no había sido buena idea dejar que Matsumoto, en su estado actual, llevara esos reportes - déjeme ayudarle con los informes que faltan.

\- No son muchos, solo quedan unos pocos. Pero puedes ayudarme con éstos - le pasó unas pocas hojas que Momo recibió sonriente mientras sentía que se quitaba un peso de encima.

Mientras tanto, cierta Teniente de grandes pechos iba llegando al Tercer escuadrón tambaleándose ligeramente. Unos shinigamis la vieron y decidieron llevarla con su capitán, sabiendo que cada vez que ella venía al escuadrón era para visitar a su amigo de la infancia.

\- Matsumoto-fukutaicho, está ebria, permítanos escoltarla al despacho del capitán - dijo uno de los shinigamis.

\- eshhtoy perfectamente, hip, bien! - djio pasando de largo y dirigiéndose a la oficina de su amigo. Afortunadamente, aún recordaba como llegar, así que no se perdió en el camino.

\- Oshe Giiin! hip - llamó a la puerta. Adentro, cierto peliplateado levantó sus ojos rasgados de los informes. Ya sabía que era Rangiku, pero ahora estaba muy ocupado con muchos informes que habían llegado tanto del primer escuadrón como de otros escuadrones. Se levantó de su escritorio dispuesto a explicarle amablemente a su vieja amiga que ahora no podía hablar con ella. Al abrir la puerta adivinó que la mujer estaba ebria. Intentaría razonar con ella.

\- Nee Rangiku-chan, ahora no puedo hablar, estoy muy ocupado

\- pero, hip, vine a entregarte eshto, hip - le tendió los informes.

\- Más trabajo?! - exclamó haciendo gestos de desesperación y locura.

\- Momo-chan me, hip, dijo que te losh entregara, hip - El rostro de Gin mostraba un signo de interrogación gigante. ¿del quinto escuadrón? si Aizen se atrevía a enviarle más trabajo iría directamente a su despacho y le diría unas cuantas cosas no muy agradables. Por su parte, Rangiku sintió como se acercaba el riatsu de su capitán y rápidamente emprendió la huida.

Gin, sabiendo que eso era costumbre en su amiga de la infancia, no le dijo nada y hojeó los papeles. Se dio cuenta de que no era trabajo para él, los informes ya estaban hechos y firmados. Seguro fue alguna confusión, así que aliviado de saber que no tenía que hacer más papeleo, se encaminó hacia el quinto escuadrón para aclarar las cosas, no sin antes encontrarse con el Capitán Hitsugaya quien estaba buscando a su teniente, y él, como buen amigo que era, cubrió a su amiga.

No tardó mucho en llegar al quinto escuadrón y después de cruzar un par de pasillos llegó al despacho de su antiguo capitán.

\- Aizen-taicho, al parecer ha habido una pequeña confusión con el papeleo - dejó los papeles en el escritorio del castaño. En ese momento Hinamori también había entrado en la oficina para entregar los informes que faltaban, bajo la atenta mirada de ambos capitanes. Gin la miraba con su típica sonrisa intimidante que le ponía los pelos de punta; y Aizen tenía una cara de confusión y con la mirada le pedía una explicación de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Posó su mirada sobre los informes y los reconoció como los que le había quitado de las manos Rangiku. Rápidamente comprendió todo.

\- Hinamori-kun, podría explicar como es que éstos informes llegaron al Tercer escuadrón? - dijo Aizen calmadamente.

\- Pues... Matsumoto-fukutaicho dijo que quería ayudarme y antes de que pudiera decir algo me quitó los informes. Yo le dije que iban para el Primer escuadrón, pero al parecer se confundió - dijo con la mirada baja

\- Rangiku-chan estaba ebria, eso podría explicar su confusión - dijo el peliplateado dirigiendo su mirada a Aizen - Bueno, yo debo regresar a mi escuadrón, hay mucho papeleo por hacer. Ojalá Kira no estuviera de misión. Con su permiso, Aien-taicho, Hinamori-chan - dijo antes de retirarse.

\- Entenderé si quiere destituirme del puesto de Teniente - dijo Momo apenada por el segundo error en su primer día como segunda al mando.

\- No te preocupes, Hinamori-kun, no voy a destituirte de tu cargo - Momo, al escuchar ésto levantó su mirada sorprendida - dejaré pasar lo de hoy, solo espero que no se vuelva a repetir - dijo con amabilidad fingida, pero como él era un buen actor su tentiente se la creyó.

\- Hai! muchas gracias Aizen-taicho! - Hinamori hizo una reverencia agradecida - necesita que le ayude en algo más?

\- *No! ya he tenido suficiente por hoy, gracias!* - pensó su inner alarmado - No es necesario, puedes retirarte a tu habitación - dijo sonriendo amablemente para empezar a juntar todos los condenados informes formando una alta pila de hojas.

\- está seguro, Taicho? - preguntó, aunque más bien quería quedarse más tiempo cerca de Aizen

\- Si, está bien. Hasta mañana Hinamori-kun - despidió.

\- de acuerdo, entonces hasta mañana Taicho - y sin decir nada más se retiró a sus aposentos.

Unos momentos después, Aizen se encontraba camino al primer escuadrón para llevar los endemoniados papeles pensando que ésa se la cobraría más adelante.

FIN

* * *

Qué les pareció? Una vez me puse cómo habría sido cuando Hinamori se convirtió en Teniente de Aizen, y se me ocurrió que sería algo así jeje. También se me ocurrió que Aizen tuviera un Inner; pensé que sería buena idea escribirlo como algo que nunca se ha mostrado sobre él. Recordé los Flashback de Byakuya cuando era niño y me imaginé algo así. La idea del té caliente se me ocurrió porque una vez yo estaba tomando té y pues como mi manos aveces les da por volverse de mantequilla, se me resbaló y ya se imaginan el desastre que hice XD

Review? :3


End file.
